dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jaco's Spaceship
is a Galactic Patrol spaceship used by Jaco. Overview Jaco's original spaceship first appears in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman where Jaco ends up crashing it against Earth's moon and it falls to Earth near Omori's Island, though Jaco manages to lift it out and convinces Omori to help fix it. Jaco reveals to Omori he has been sent to Earth to deal with a dangerous alien who had been sent to the Earth though he fails to find the alien who is later revealed to be the Saiyan Kakarot who was found by Gohan and names the boy Son Goku. While on Earth Jaco befriends Tights who introduces him and Omori to her father Dr. Brief, mother Panchy, and kid sister Bulma. Jaco's ship is eventually repaired and believing the Saiyan never reached Earth leaves while remaining friends with Tights and Omori, unaware that Bulma would one day befriend the young Saiyan while searching for the Dragon Balls, and that as an adult Goku would later go on to defend the Earth from his fellow surviving Saiyans lead by Prince Vegeta, before going on to defeat the galactic tyrant Frieza during the Battle on Planet Namek, with Frieza ultimately being killed on Earth along with his father King Cold by Bulma and Vegeta's son Future Trunks who had traveled to the past in a time machine built by mother to prevent Goku's death from Heart Virus and warn him about the threat posed by the Red Ribbon Androids. In Dragon Ball Super and Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza is resurrected by Sorbet and Tagoma using the Earth's Dragon Balls leading to Frieza's revenge. Alerted to Frieza's return and having learned that Bulma is friends with the one who defeated Frieza from Tights, Jaco uses his ship to travel to Earth to warn her that Frieza is coming to Earth with his army. Jaco encounters Bulma's young son Trunks and Goku's youngest son Goten who fail to realize he is an alien. Eventually Jaco manages to meet with Bulma and informs her of Frieza's resurrection, however Bulma informs him that Goku is off training with her husband on Beerus' Planet. As a result, Bulma informs Goku's son Gohan and their friends of the threat, after she fails to get in contact with Whis. Jaco later uses his ship to transport Bulma to the landing site of Frieza's Spaceship. Jaco however is reluctant to take part in the battle but Bulma convinces him to fight Frieza's soldiers with the Earth's warriors. In Dragon Ball Super during the battle Jaco's ship is destroyed during the battle with Frieza, though the tyrant is ultimately killed by Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Jaco is rewarded with a new ship by the Galactic Patrol for his supposed role in Frieza's defeat which he later uses to transport Bulma to Zuno's Planet to learn more about the Super Dragon Balls. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Jaco's spaceship is transported to Toki Toki City by the Supreme Kai of Time to train the Future Warrior, however Jaco ends up crashing it forcing him to remain in Toki Toki City until he can repair it. The Future Warrior can help by collecting Hercule Badges (which are made of precious medals needed to fix Jaco's ship) by defeating other Time Patrollers during Jaco's Training. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, inside the Time Rift anomaly that forms around Satan House, Jaco becomes stranded on Earth when his ship is once again damaged, forcing him to assist the Saiya Squad in combating various threats in exchange for them promising to assist him in finding parts of his ship. The Future Warrior working as Saiyaman 3 can join Jaco and the Saiya Squad in fighting for justice and help Jaco recover the missing parts from his ship. Additionally, a miniature model of Jaco's Spaceship may randomly appears as one of the possible vehicle models that appear on a dresser near the front door inside Kame House that changes when the Future Warrior enters Kame House. Site Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Spaceships Category:Galactic Patrol